Outline of domestic violence
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to domestic violence: Domestic violence – pattern of abusive behaviors by one or both partners in an intimate relationship, such as marriage, dating, family, or cohabitation. It is also known as domestic abuse, spousal abuse, battering, family violence, and intimate partner violence (IPV). Nature of domestic violence Domestic violence can be described as all of the following: * Violence – use of physical force to apply a state to others contrary to their wishes[http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/violence Violence.], Merriam-Webster Dictionary Retrieved January 8, 2009.[http://www.askoxford.com/concise_oed/violence?view=uk Violence.], Oxford English Dictionary Retrieved January 8, 2009.[http://www.bartleby.com/61/0/V0110000.html Violence.], American Heritage Dictionary, Violence, Retrieved January 8, 2009. and may include some combination of verbal, emotional, economic, physical and sexual abuse. * Control – BraikerBraiker, Harriet B. (2004) Who's Pulling Your Strings? How to Break The Cycle of Manipulation ISBN 0-07-144672-9. identified the following ways that manipulators control their victims: ** Positive reinforcement: praise, superficial charm, superficial sympathy (crocodile tears), excessive apologizing; money, approval, gifts; attention, facial expressions such as a forced laugh or smile; public recognition. ** Negative reinforcement: removing one from a negative situation as a reward. For example: "You won't have to walk home if you allow me to do this to you." ** Intermittent or partial reinforcement: partial or intermittent negative reinforcement can create an effective climate of fear and doubt. Partial or intermittent positive reinforcement can encourage the victim to persist. ** Punishment: nagging, yelling, the silent treatment, intimidation, threats, swearing, emotional blackmail, the guilt trap, sulking, crying, and playing the victim. ** Traumatic one-trial learning: verbal abuse, explosive anger, or other intimidating behavior to establish dominance or superiority; even one incident of such behavior can condition or train victims to avoid upsetting, confronting or contradicting the manipulator. * Oppression – exercise of authority or power in a burdensome, cruel, or unjust manner.[http://www.aolsvc.merriam-webster.aol.com/dictionary/oppression Oppression.] Merriam Webster Online. It can also be defined as an act or instance of oppressing, the state of being oppressed, and the feeling of being heavily burdened, mentally or physically, by troubles, adverse conditions, and anxiety. Epidemiology of domestic violence – Domestic violence occurs across the world, in various cultures,Watts C.; Zimmerman C. (April 2002) "Violence against women: global scope and magnitude." Lancet. 359(9313):1232–7. PMID 11955557. . and affects people across society, irrespective of economic statusWaits, Kathleen. (1984-1985). "The Criminal Justice System's Response to Battering: Understanding the Problem, Forging the Solutions." Washington Law Review. 60:267–330. or gender. Types of domestic violence The following table includes the types of violence typically defined as part of Intimate partner violence, which is domestic violence in an intimate relationship by one's spouse or lover. It also includes a column for other family members or partners. The rate of occurrence varies considerably based upon one's country, socio-economic class, culture, religion, family history and other factors. Domestic violence against men and LGBT * Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual domestic violence – occurs in about 11% of lesbian homes, about half the rate of 20% reported by heterosexual women. Lesbians, however, often have fewer resources available for shelter and counselling.[http://www.glma.org/index.cfm?fuseaction=Page.viewPage&pageID=691 Ten Things Lesbians Should Discuss with their Health Care Providers.] Gay and Lesbian Medical Association. Retrieved 2008-12-28. * Men's rights groups – state that women are as violent as men and that domestic violence is sex-symmetrical.Dragiewicz, Molly. (April 12, 2011). [http://books.google.com/books?id=OHr7yWfEjQYC&pg=PA84 Equality with a Vengeance: Men's Rights Groups, Battered Women, and Antifeminist Backlash.] UPNE. p. 84–5. Retrieved October 22, 2011. ISBN 978-1-55553-739-5.Loseke, Donileen R.; Gelles, Richard J.; Cavanaugh, Mary M. (2005). [http://books.google.com/books?id=YBVGswoPYqMC&pg=PA92 Current controversies on family violence.] SAGE. p. 92. ISBN 978-0-7619-2106-6. Retrieved October 22, 2011. A large study, compiled by Martin S. Fiebert, shows that women are as likely to be abusive to men, but the men are less likely to be hurt. However, he noted, men are seriously injured in 38% of the cases in which "extreme aggression" is used. Fiebert additionally noted that his work was not meant to minimize the serious effects of men who abuse women.Fiebert, Martin S. [http://www.csulb.edu/~mfiebert/assault.htm References examining assaults by women on their spouses or male partners: an annotated bibliography]Academic website of Martin S. Feibert, Ph. D. Women are far more likely to use weapons, such as throwing a plate or firing a gun.[http://bjs.ojp.usdoj.gov/content/pub/pdf/vi.pdf Violence by Intimates Analysis of Data on Crimes by Current or Former Spouses, Boyfriends, and Girlfriends.] US Department of Justice. Retrieved September 10, 2010. :The National Institute of Justice (NIJ) contends that a national survey, supported by NIJ, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and the Bureau of Justice Statistics that examined more serious assaults, does not support the conclusion of similar rates of male and female spousal assaults. This survey was conducted within a safety or crime context and clearly found more partner abuse by men against women.Measuring Intimate Partner (Domestic) Violence National Institute of Justice. Retrieved November 21, 2011. Stop Abuse For Everyone (SAFE), an United States domestic violence organization, advocates for an "inclusive" model of domestic violence, focusing on groups that are "lacking in services", such as abused men, gay lesbian, and transgendered victims, and the elderly.Main page Stop Abuse For Everyone. 2010. Retrieved November 22, 2011. Contributing factors * Conflict tactics scale – research method for identifying intimate partner violence by measuring the conflict tactic behaviors. * Cycle of abuse – social cycle theory to explain patterns of behavior of a violent intimate relationship: Tension building phase, acting-out phase, reconciliation / honeymoon phase, and calm phase, which leads back to the tension building phase.Walker, Lenore E. (1979) The Battered Woman. New York: Harper and Row. * Cycle of violence ** Within a relationship – repeated acts of violence as a cyclical pattern, associated with high emotions and doctrines of retribution or revenge. The pattern, or cycle, repeats and can happen many times during a relationship. Each phase may last a different length of time and over time the level of violence may increase. ** Intergenerational cycle of violence – violence that is passed from father to son or daughter, parent to child, or sibling to sibling.Intergenerational Cycle Of Abuse AbusiveLove.com. Retrieved November 21, 2011. * Misandry – the hatred or dislike of men or boys, which manifests like Misogyny. * Misogyny – the hatred or dislike of women or girls, may be manifested in varying degrees of intensity, like teaching girls or women to feel self-contempt or violence.Johnson, Allan G. (2000). [http://books.google.com/?id=V1kiW7x6J1MC&pg=PA197 The Blackwell dictionary of sociology: A user's guide to sociological language.] p. 197. ISBN 978-0-631-21681-0. * Relational disorder – dysfunction within a relationship, versus being specific to a specific individual's dysfunction.Michael B. First, MD. A Research Agenda for DSM-V: Summary of the DSM-V Preplanning White Papers. Published in May 2002. Domestic violence dynamics between partners * Situational couple violence – arises infrequently out of conflicts that escalate to arguments and then to violence, rather than a general pattern of control. It is likely the most common type of intimate partner violence. Women are as likely as men to be abusers, however, women are more likely to be physically injured, require police intervention and become fearful of their mates.[http://www.clasp.org/admin/site/publications_states/files/0314.pdf A Sociologist’s Perspective on Domestic Violence,] A Conversation with Michael Johnson, Ph.D. Theodora Ooms, interviewer. Center for Law and Social Policy (CLASP). p. 3. Retrieved November 20, 2011. * Intimate terrorism (IT) – pattern of ongoing control using emotional, physical and other forms of domestic violence. It is what was traditionally the definition of domestic violence depicted in the "Power and Control Wheel"[http://www.ncdsv.org/images/PowerControlwheelNOSHADING.pdf Power and Control Wheel,] National Center on Domestic and Sexual Violence. Retrieved November 20, 2011. which illustrates the different and inter-related forms of abuse.[http://www.clasp.org/admin/site/publications_states/files/0314.pdf A Sociologist’s Perspective on Domestic Violence,] A Conversation with Michael Johnson, Ph.D. Theodora Ooms, interviewer following May 2006 conference. Center for Law and Social Policy (CLASP). pp. 2-4. Retrieved November 20, 2011. * Violent resistance (VR), or "self-defense" – violence perpetrated by victims against their abusive partners.Bachman, R.; D. Carmody. (1994) "Fighting Fire with Fire: The Effects of Victim Resistance in Intimate Versus Stranger Perpetrated Assaults Against Females." Journal of Family Violence. 9'(4):317–31. . It is generally used infrequently because, men are often better able to physically overpower women. * Common couple violence (CCV) – domestic violence "in which conflict occasionally gets ‘out of hand,’ leading usually to ‘minor’ forms of violence, and rarely escalates into serious or life-threatening forms of violence."Johnson, M. P., (1995). Patriarchal terrorism and common couple violence: Two forms of violence against women. ''Journal of Marriage and the Family, 57, 283–294. * Mutual violent control (MVC) – rare type of intimate partner violence that occurs when both partners act in a violent manner, battling for control.Saunders D.G. (1998). "Wife Abuse, Husband Abuse, or Mutual Combat? A Feminist Perspective on the Empirical Findings." Feminist perspectives on wife abuse. Thousand Oaks: Sage Publications. pp. 90–113. ISBN 0-8039-3053-4. Impacts The incidence of abuse may result in the following: * Effects of domestic violence on children – dysfunctions in the physical, behavioral, emotional, and social areas of life which affect their well-being, child development, teen dating experiences, future domestic situations and mortality. * Mental illness Shipway, Lynn. (2004). Domestic violence: a handbook for health professionals. New York: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-28220-8.Mayhew, P.; Mirlees-Black, C.; Percy, A. (1996) The 1996 British Crime Survey England & Wales. Home Office. – psychological or behavioral pattern generally associated with subjective distress or disability that occurs in an individual, and which is not a part of normal development or culture. Such a disorder may consist of a combination of affective, behavioral, cognitive and perceptual components. ** Battered person syndrome – physical and psychological condition victims of domestic abuse, which may be manifested as a type of Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), from an ongoing Cycle of abuse. ** Self-harm – intentional, direct injuring of body tissue most often done without suicidal intentions. * Suicide, – act of intentionally causing one's own death. Suicide is often committed out of despair or attributed to some underlying mental disorder, such as depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, alcoholism, or drug abuse.Hawton K.; van Heeringen, K. (April 2009). "Suicide." Lancet. '''373(9672):1372–81. PMID 19376453. . ** Self-immolation – setting oneself on fire, often as a form of protest or for the purposes of martyrdom or suicide. Legal Remedies * Evidence-based prosecution of domestic violence – prosecutors aggressively trying domestic violence cases, basing their cases on evidence rather than victim cooperation, resulting in higher conviction rates.Fagan, Jeffrey. (1996).[http://www.ncjrs.gov/pdffiles/crimdom.pdf The Criminalization of Domestic Violence: Promises and Limits] National Institute of Justice. Retrieved November 21, 2011. * Injunction – equitable remedy in the form of a court order that requires a party to do or refrain from doing certain acts. A party that fails to comply with an injunction faces criminal or civil penalties and may have to pay damages or accept sanctions. In some cases, breaches of injunctions are considered serious criminal offenses that merit arrest and possible prison sentences. ** Restraining order – requires a party to do, or to refrain from doing, certain acts. A party that refuses to comply with an order faces criminal or civil penalties and may have to pay damages or accept sanctions. Breaches of restraining orders can be considered serious criminal offences that merit arrest and possible prison sentences. The term is most commonly used in reference to domestic violence, harassment, stalking or sexual assault. Topics * Battered woman defense – a self-defense measure used in court that the person accused of an assault / murder was suffering from battered person syndrome. * Domestic violence court – specialized courts designed to improve victim safety and enhance defendant accountability, created in response to frustration among victim advocates, judges and attorneys who saw the same litigants cycling through the justice system repeatedly. Religion and domestic violence * Christianity and domestic violence * Islam and domestic violence ** Peaceful Families Project – Muslim organization Domestic violence by region * Domestic violence in Afghanistan ** Family Response Unit – office of the Afghan National Police which deals with domestic violence, female and child victims of crime, and female suspects. The unit is staffed by policewomen trained by the United Nations Assistance Mission in Afghanistan (UNAMA).UNFPA. Afghanistan's First Family Response Unit Open for Business. January 24, 2006. * Domestic violence in Argentina ** Domestic violence against women in Argentina * Domestic violence in Armenia * Domestic violence in Australia ** Act as 1 Campaign – Domestic Violence and Family Violence Prevention campaign Act As One Queensland Government. Retrieved November 21, 2011. led by the Queensland Government. ** Humbug (Aboriginal) – forms of begging and domestic violence in rural and remote Aboriginal communities in the Northern Territory, Australia. * Domestic violence in Bolivia * Domestic violence in Brazil ** Human rights in Brazil and domestic violence ** Lei Maria da Penha – Brazil's federal law against domestic violence * Domestic violence in Chile * Domestic violence in Colombia ** Lissette Ochoa domestic violence case – one of the best known cases of spousal abuse in Colombia because of the couple's elite social status and for the brutality of the battering perpetrated on Lissette Ochoa by her husband Rafael Dangond. * Domestic violence in Ecuador * Domestic violence in Guyana * Domestic violence in India ** Bell Bajao – campaign of the Breakthrough (human rights) organization ** Protection of Women from Domestic Violence Act 2005 – India federal law ** Save Indian Family (India) – men's rights movement that asserts misuse of India's laws related to dowry harassment and domestic violence"Wife harassing you? Call for help." IBN. November 29, 2006. Retrieved December 31, 2008. and provides moral and legal support for men and their families who have suffered or have been accused of intimate partner violence.Book Review: Who Stole Feminism? How Women have Betrayed Women? Save Indian Family. Retrieved November 21, 2011. * Domestic violence in Iran * Domestic violence in Malaysia ** Women's Aid Organisation – non-governmental organization that fights for women's rights and specifically against violence against women. * Domestic violence in Norway * Domestic violence in Panama * Domestic violence in Paraguay * Domestic violence in Peru * Domestic violence in Russia * Domestic violence in Samoa * Domestic violence in South Korea ** Korea Women's Hot Line – non-profit women's rights activist group, protecting women's rights from all kinds of violence and advancing women's social position as well as establishing gender equality in the spheres of family, work, and society. * Domestic violence in Spain ** Shows red card to abuser – a public awareness campaign and symbol to say "no" to domestic violence * Domestic violence in Tajikistan * Domestic violence in Turkey * Domestic violence in the United Kingdom ** Organizations *** Broken Rainbow (organization) – deals with same sex domestic violence *** Campaign Against Domestic Violence – organization with multi-pronged approach towards eliminating domestic violence *** Mankind Initiative – domestic violence charity *** Refuge (United Kingdom charity) – charity for female victims *** Scottish Women's Aid – charity to prevent domestic violence against women an children *** Women's Aid Federation of England – United Kingdom charity to prevent domestic violence against women an children **** What's it going to take? – campaign of the WAFOE * Domestic violence in the United States **Laws \ legal issues *** Address confidentiality program – some states in the United States *** Domestic Violence, Crime and Victims Act 2004 – *** Domestic Violence Offender Gun Ban – addresses Gun violence in the United States *** Violence Against Women Act – United States federal law *** Family Violence Prevention and Services Act – ** Models to reduce domestic violence *** Duluth model (United States) – *** Initiatives to prevent sexual violence (United States) – ** Organizations *** Futures Without Violence – *** Loveisrespect, National Teen Dating Abuse Helpline – *** National Coalition Against Domestic Violence – *** National Domestic Violence Hotline – *** National Network to End Domestic Violence – *** Tahirih Justice Center – International domestic violence-related organizations * United Nations ** Declaration on the Elimination of Violence Against Women – ** United Nations Development Fund for Women – ** United Nations Entity for Gender Equality and the Empowerment of Women (UN Women) – * Islam and domestic violence ** AHA Foundation – concerned with Muslim women's rights in western countries ** Peaceful Families Project – (Muslim organization) Conventions on domestic violence * Convention on the Elimination of All Forms of Discrimination Against Women – * Convention on preventing and combating violence against women and domestic violence – Domestic violence-related media Publications * Contemporary Family Therapy – journal with articles about "the latest developments in theory, research and practice pertaining to family therapy, with an emphasis on examining families within their broader socio-economic and ethnic matrices."[http://www.springer.com/psychology/journal/10591 Contemporary Family Therapy.] Springer Science+Business Media. Retrieved November 22, 2011. * Family Process – non-profit journal with current articles about family system issues, focusing on research, policy, and applied practice.Family Process * Family Relations – international journal, published on behalf of the National Council on Family Relations, regarding family studies.[http://www.wiley.com/bw/journal.asp?ref=0197-6664&site=1 Family Relations.] John Wiley & Sons, Inc. Retrieved November 22, 2011. * International Journal of Interdisciplinary Social Sciences * Journal of Adult Protection * Journal of Child and Family StudiesJournal of Child and Family Studies, ISSN: 1062-1024 (Print) 1573-2843 (Online), Springer. * Journal of Family Issues – peer-reviewed academic journal that publishes papers in the field of Family Studies. * Journal of Family PsychologyJournal of Family Psychology * Journal of Family Violence * Journal of Interdisciplinary Social Sciences * ''Journal of Interpersonal Violence – publishes current "information on domestic violence, rape, child sexual abuse and other violent crimes."Journal of Interpersonal Violence. Sage Publications. Retrieved November 22, 2011. * Journal of Marital and Family TherapyJournal of Marital and Family Therapy * ''Journal of Marriage and the Family * Signs: Journal of Women in Culture and Society – academic journal covering a wide range of disciplines covering issues like gender, race, culture, class, sexuality, and/or nation. * Trauma, Violence, & Abuse – publishes original research for practitioners.Trauma, Violence, & Abuse. Sage Publications. Retrieved November 22, 2011. * Violence Against Women – peer-reviewed academic journal that publishes papers in the field of Women’s Studies.Violence Against Women. Sage Publications. Retrieved November 22, 2011. Documentaries * The Conspiracy of Silence * Defending Our Lives * Power and Control: Domestic Violence in America * Silent Voices * Sin by Silence Films * American Tragedy * Black and Blue * Blinded * Bordertown * The Burning Bed * Daughters * Enough * Men Don't Tell * Looking for Angelina * Once Were Warriors * One Minute to Nine * Provoked * Submission * What's Love Got to Do with It Gallery Image:Cycle of Abuse.png|The four phases of the Cycle of Abuse in ongoing domestic violence situations See also * Abuse * Domestic violence (women's) shelter * Feminist dominance in domestic violence discussions * Gender studies * Interpersonal relationships * Men's rights * Sociology of the family * Victimization * Violence ** Dating violence References ;Notes ;Citations External links * This outline displayed as a mindmap, at wikimindmap.com * [http://www.psyassociates.com/presentations/faces_of_domestic_violence_doenlen.htm Presentation outline of The Faces of Domestic Violence, by Henry A. Doenlen, M.D.] * [https://codvt.dod.mil/Documents/Health_Care_Provider_training_outline.pdf Domestic Abuse Training Outline For Health Care Providers, U.S. Department of Defense] *NCDSV. National Center on Domestic and Sexual Violence...consulting, training and advocacy. *RAINN. Information about the rights of spouses and how to protect oneself from spousal abuse. *Stop Abuse For Everyone. Services for victims of domestic violence who typically fall between the cracks, such as abused men, gay and lesbian victims, the elderly, teens, and immigrants. *Domestic Violence Against Men In Colorado. Information and research about partner violence against men. Domestic violence Category:Domestic violence Category:Dismiss false domestic violence chrges